Lion Guard and Ninja Steel Rangers: Heroes United
by Macapedia
Summary: When a monster from the lost galaxy threatens the Pridelands, the Lion Guard teams up with the Ninja Steel Rangers and the Magna Defender to defeat the beast and reclaim Kilo Valley
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my second fan fiction. Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Steel or The Lion Guard, I only own my o.c. Maceface. I also forgot the disclaimer in my last fan fiction.**

* * *

On the Warrior Dome, Cosmo Royale began to announce to a crowd, "All the way from the Lost Galaxy, it's the big, tough, and stinky Maceface."

Then a strange monster came his head is shaped like a sea urchin his torso looks like an elephant's head. Both arms looks mechanical with his left hand being a mace and his left hand being a hammer. He has eight spider legs for his legs. He had an annoyed face has he walked to Cosmo and yelled, "Hey! WHO ARE YOU CALLING STINKY, NINCOMPOOP?"

Cosmo answered sheepishly, "Madam Odius said that you stink, so I said 'stinky'."

"Well, then she OWES me an APOLOGY!"

Cosmo hits the yellow button on the stage machine and sends Maceface to Summer Cove.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the African kingdom known as 'the Pridelands', Kion was depressed about the attack in Kilo Valley, even though the elephants found a suitable home, he felt bad that part of the Pridelands have fallen. Even though his team was successful in stopping an attempt to cause a drought in middle of the dry season. He was still worried that Scar's next scheme will be harder to stop.

Kongwe, a wise tortoise, noticed that Kion was depressed, so she asked, "Kion, what is the matter? You look depressed."

"I don't know how, but I know there has to be a way to defeat Scar," Kion said surprising the tortoise, "It will be simple if Scar has a mortal body, but he exists in a firy body. It is already bad enough that he took away Kilo Valley, but I wish there is a way to reclaim it and to stop him and his army for good."

Kongwe then remembered a legend, "I ounce heard of this legend of a metal that can magnify any desire of any living thing. I believe it's called 'ninja steel' but I believe it's just a legend."

"I hope Scar also believe this 'ninja steel' is just a legend, yet I believe it could be... just a legend. A metal capable to magnify one's desire, that sounds like a myth if you ask me," Kion said unaware that ninja steel is a real legend.

* * *

 **There it is, I will continue the story later. I wait until the school year ends before I start writing the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second fan fiction. Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Steel or The Lion Guard, I only own my o.c. Maceface. I also forgot the disclaimer in my last fan fiction.**

* * *

On the Warrior Dome, Cosmo Royale began to announce to a crowd, "All the way from the Lost Galaxy, it's the big, tough, and stinky Maceface."

Then a strange monster came his head is shaped like a sea urchin his torso looks like an elephant's head. Both arms looks mechanical with his left hand being a mace and his left hand being a hammer. He has eight spider legs for his legs. He had an annoyed face has he walked to Cosmo and yelled, "Hey! WHO ARE YOU CALLING STINKY, NINCOMPOOP?"

Cosmo answered sheepishly, "Madam Odius said that you stink, so I said 'stinky'."

"Well, then she OWES me an APOLOGY!"

Cosmo hits the yellow button on the stage machine and sends Maceface to Summer Cove.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the African kingdom known as 'the Pridelands', Kion was depressed about the attack in Kilo Valley, even though the elephants found a suitable home, he felt bad that part of the Pridelands have fallen. Even though his team was successful in stopping an attempt to cause a drought in middle of the dry season. He was still worried that Scar's next scheme will be harder to stop.

Kongwe, a wise tortoise, noticed that Kion was depressed, so she asked, "Kion, what is the matter? You look depressed."

"I don't know how, but I know there has to be a way to defeat Scar," Kion said surprising the tortoise, "It will be simple if Scar has a mortal body, but he exists in a firy body. It is already bad enough that he took away Kilo Valley, but I wish there is a way to reclaim it and to stop him and his army for good."

Kongwe then remembered a legend, "I ounce heard of this legend of a metal that can magnify any desire of any living thing. I believe it's called 'ninja steel' but I believe it's just a legend."

"I hope Scar also believe this 'ninja steel' is just a legend, yet I believe it could be... just a legend. A metal capable to magnify one's desire, that sounds like a myth if you ask me," Kion said unaware that ninja steel is a real legend.

* * *

 **There it is, I will continue the story later. I wait until the school year ends before I start writing the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

The Rangers and the Magna Defender enters the base. There, Redbot and Mike were there waiting. They started to search for any sign of Maceface.

Mike said, "I've got nothing, as if Maceface isn't in town."

"Maybe he's not in town," said Magna Defender, "I heard him say something about Africa."

Mike soon noticed Buzzcam activity in Africa, a kingdom known as the Pridelands. The team soon noticed a problem, they have to cross the ocean to reach the Pridelands, but they need to get there fast. Levi then got an idea.

"Why don't we take the Astro Zord?" Aiden said, "It saved me from the Warrior Dome. Maybe it can take us to Africa."

The rangers and Magna Defender agreed, The rangers then locked their respective Ninja Power Stars into their respective morphers and then said, "Ready! Ninja Spin!" Then in their minds, the grabbed the ninja power stars from their morphers and threw them so they can circle around them forming their suits and helmets. Broody then locked the Astro Zord Star into his Ninja Star Blade and said, "Ready! Ninja Spin! Astro Zord! Out of the shadows!" The Rangers and Magna Defender then takes the zord, unaware of the mysterious magic in those lands.

* * *

Back at Summer Cove Park, Victor was waiting for Monty, while waiting he tried to start a conversation with a girl that passes on, but they all said, "Bug off!" Monty soon arrived with a tablet in his hands.

"Monty, what took you so long?" Victor asked, and then continued, "I tried to start a conversation with the girls but they weren't interested in me. I think I lost my thunder."

"Sorry, I looked everywhere for my tablet, I discovered somethings about the Power Rangers. It turns out, there is more than one team, and that they are meaning to save the world, not to become popular. I bet if you do something heroic, you might become as popular as the Ninja Steel Rangers."

"Okay, but this time, film me. I want visible proof that I did a heroic deed. Last time, I lied that I saved lives during that earthquake at Levi Weston's concert, and Kodi exposed the truth."

* * *

Meanwhile, the lion guard are looking for the alien that Twiga and Ono saw. Then a big iron ball with spikes came from seemingly nowhere leaving a chain. Ono then said in fear, "Hapana, that was part of the alien I saw." At the other end of the chain lies Maceface and Kiburi's Float.

"I should of known, Kiburi," Kion said, unaware of Maceface's true origin, "Scar was behind this."

Bunga then stupidly said, "Yeah, well, not like a stinky monster is going to defeat us."

Maceface snapped, "HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'STINKY' YOU NINCOMPOOP!"

The Guard soon saw what appears to be an unidentified flying object. Soon, the Magna Defender jumped down from the Zord and pointed his sword as Maceface saying, "So, we meet again, Maceface."

Kiburi then asked Maceface, "So, what's the plan?"

"There is only one way we can survive this battle," Maceface answered knowing how strong and merciless the Magna Defender is, "RETREAT!"

The words are so honest that the crocodiles ended up retreating. The Lion Guard later stared at the Magna Defender. Their leader said in slight fear, "Who.. Who are you? What... do you want. I want to destroy Maceface; he is too dangerous to be alive." Then the Rangers came with even more questions.

* * *

Back at Kilo Valley, Scar was furious. He bursted out at Maceface, "First, you were LATE, then, you meet me at the WRONG location, and now, you retreated WITHOUT a fight! You brother have a good explaination for this one."

"Ha! He said 'brother'." Chunju said, as the rest of hyenas laughed.

"Magna Defender came, he've been chasing me ever sence my rampage on his home planet," Maceface explained in fear, "He now thinks I'm too dangerous to be alive."

* * *

 **And here we go, by the way, do you think that bringing Victor and Monty into the story was a good idea? Tell me through a review, and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel returns this fall, and Power Rangers Beast Morphers air in 2019. If you want, I'll probably work on a team-up between the Ninja Steel Rangers and the Dino Charge Rangers. Until then, peace.**


	4. Chapter 3

Hailey asked, "How could they talk? I never heard my dog Kodi speak."

Broody asked, "How are you alive? I thought you died trying to save Terra Adventure."

Preston asked, "What's with this magic I sense within this area."

"First, the Pridelands and the surrounding area do have a magical barrier that lets humans as well as other races without animal communication understand what animals are saying. Its source is unknown. Second, the Sentinel Knight revived me, Torrozord, and my son by using the Corana Araura. Third, let me introduce you. Power Rangers meet the Lion Guard. Lion Guard meet the Ninja Steel Rangers."

Kion said, "Wait! Did you say 'ninja steel'."

"Yes, I did," Magna Defender said honestly causing Kion to faint, "Okay, maybe I should lie."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Summer Cove, Victor and Monty then noticed a cat stuck in a tree. Victor tried to get the cat down but fell headfirst into a mud puddle under the branch, The cat then got down by itself. Monty, who filmed the whole thing, asked Victor, "Should I post or delete the video."

"Delete it," Victor answered, "I don't want this embarrassment to go viral."

Monty then mistakingly posts the video, and then deletes it.

* * *

Back at Kilo Valley, Scar was extremely angry. "How embarrassingly cowardly you are Maceface," the lion spirit said, "You retreat ounce the 'Magna Defender' arrived."

"That's not the only problem we have," Badonna said, "The ship he arrived in is definitely the Astro Zord used by the Power Rangers."

"Hm... Power Rangers," Scar said worriedly, "Don't they destroy evildoers like us."

Madam Odius then comes in and says, "I got an idea, I could upgrade Maceface with a weapon."

"Oh, like you did to Drilleon," Maceface said refering to a monster the rangers defeated, "What if it gets overpowered by the Lion Fire Armor."

"Trust me, this thistle axe will work," Madam Odius said unaware that Kinyonga was spying on them.

* * *

 **Oh boy, looks like someone is getting a new weapon, I wonder how I did with adding Victor and Monty; I hope I did a good job. Spoiler Alert: I won't give Maceface a Megazord Fight. I will have a Skullgator instead.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long. I promise I will finish this story by Christmas Eve. I learned about the Hyena Resistance and Shujaa's debut. I even learn Tynamon's Secret.**

* * *

Back in the Liar of the Lion Guard, Kion wakes up with a surprised look on his face. "I wonder if the ninja steel is powerful enough to defeat Scar." He said.

"We now use ninja super steel," said Brody, "Ninja steel became to unstable to exist after the final battle against Gavanax. Who's Scar?"

"Scar is a terrible lion whom killed his older brother, Mufusa," Magna Defender answered, "He rose from the flames and declared war on the Pridelands."

"Okay," Bunga said, "so you answered the Power Ranger's question. But who's Gavanax?"

"Argh! I guess that Gavanax was a bad guy," Fuli said, annoyed with Bunga.

"He was the champion of _Galaxy Warriors_ , but he grew hungry for power and ended up getting betrayed by Madame Odius, who rose to take the ninja power stars for herself," explained Magna Defender, "but I don't know if Gavanax killed the Ninja Nexus Prism."

A fart was then heard. The liar got so stinky, it chased everyone out expect for Bunga who wasn't in as big hurry to get out of the liar. Everyone started to stare at him.

"What?" Bunga asked foolishly.

"You farted _in_ the liar!" Ono said madly.

"So?" Bunga said, "everybody makes mistakes."

"Yeah," Preston said, "but **everybody** should take responsibility for their own actions. "

"Sorry," Bunga said weakly.

"Is that it?" Fuli asked angrily.

"Fuli!" Kion said, trying to make Bunga feel better and to calm down Fuli, "It's fine, Apology accepted, Bunga. Besides I got a plan to reclaim Kilio Valley."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Summer Cove, Victor and Monty noticed a man trying to steal a woman's purse. Victor ran after the bandit and got the purse back. He then returned the purse to the woman who then said, "Thank you, this purse meant the world for me."

"No problem!" Victor exclaimed, and then went to Monty to ask, "Did you got that on tape."

Monty sheepishly said, "I forgot to hit record, sorry."

Victor then let out a big no.

* * *

Back at the Warrior Dome, Maceface noticed Brax was holding an oil can. Maceface asked, "What's with the oil can?"

"I am going to oil... ugh... a Basher," Brax lied, trying to hide Tynamon's secret.

Badonana came to the the room and said, "Madame Odius believes the Lion Guard, Magna Defender and Power Rangers are teaming up to reclaim Kilio Valley."

Brax soon said, "It will be the perfect place to destroy the Power Ranger and the Lion Guard. If I'm lucky, I'll even destroy the Magna Defender."


	6. Chapter 5: Finale

The Lion Guard, Ninja Steel Rangers, and Magna Defender arrived at Kilio Valley and started the plan. There were Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, Kiburi's float, Mzingo's parliament, Brax and fifty Bashers.

" **Ninja Spin!** " the rangers said, causing them to morph.

"Till the Pridelands end," Kion exclaimed.

"Lion Guard defend," the rest the Guard joins in.

"Ninja Rangers! Fear no Danger!" the rangers yelled out.

"Power of the Ninja!" Brody said, "Ninja Steel Red!"

"Stealth of the Ninja!" Preston said, "Ninja Steel Blue!"

"Speed of the Ninja!" Sarah said, "Ninja Steel Pink!"

"Spirit of the Ninja!" Hayley said, "Ninja Steel White!"

"Rhythm of the Ninja!" Levi said, "Ninja Steel Gold!"

The rangers then said in unison, "Power Rangers Ninja Steel!"

"Well, if it isn't the Lion Guard," Janja said, "It looks like the Power Rangers and Magna Defender are with you. Too bad you are totally outnumbered."

"Well, you should not count your chickens before they hatch," Levi said, " **Storm Star! Tornado Mode! Ready! Ninja Spin!** " Bunga then farted, the stench spread through Kilio Valley and was so foul, it caused the hyenas, jackals, crocodiles, Brax, and turkey vultures to abandon the battlefield.

"Well, Kion it looks like your plan didn't get rib of all the bad guys," Ono said.

"Even I cam see that, Ono," Kion said.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," Brody said, "Plans don't always work out the way we want to."

Then, all the the sudden, "Shujaa Ponda!" a massive gorilla with dark blue fur, a tall sagittal chest, and brown eyes smashed ten Bashers.

"Shujaa, how did you know that we are going to reclaim Kilio Valley?" Ono asked.

"Shujaa followed strange spinning prism," Shujaa answered. The rangers then assumed that the ape was talking about the Ninja Nexus Prism.

They all went after the Bashers with their own battle styles. Kion strikes the Basherbots with his claws. Fuli does the same thing, but uses her sprints to strike them quickly. Bunga taunted Maceface into destroying the Bashers with insults and quick dodging. Magna Defender used his forearms to block the spears and his sword to strike the Bashers down. Beshte trampled over the Bashers with his momentum. Shujaa bashed and crashed the Bashers with his fists. Ono dodged the laser blasts but was unable to get close enough to hit a Basher. The rangers used their Ninja Blasters and Ninja Star Blades to take the Bashers. Levi used his Rockstar Guitar to strike the Bashers that the egret was dodging down. Soon the only monster left is Maceface.

The monster noticed that he had forgot something, the thistle axe Madame Odius promised. Hayley and Sarah used their Ninja Steel Morphers in Bow Mode to shoot some energy which Calvin and Preston used their Ninja Steel Morphers in Blade Mode to redirect to Brody who used his Ninja Steel Morpher in Claw Mode to slam it into Maceface. Levi used his Storm Star to Lighting Mode to send Maceface a painful shock. Magna Defender used his Energy Chop attacked on the monster that he swore to destroy. Kion used the Roar of the Elders to finish the threat ounce and for all. Maceface blurted out, "Out of the firing pan and into the fire!" He then fell to the ground and exploded.

Bunga said, "I looks like Ma Tembo's Herd can move back in."

"Not yet, " Brody said, " **Element Star! Forest Mode! Ready? Ninja Spin!** " The power of the attack revived Kilio Valley.

* * *

Back on the warrior dome, Cosmo had a vote to revive Maceface. Do to the amount of boos, Cosmo said, "Well, I'll hate to be in the Pridelands, because I'm about to send a Skullgator." He then pushed the red button on the gigantify machine.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Kilio Valley, Ono noticed a giant skeleton alligator in the Pridelands. "Hapana!" Ono exclaim, "There's a giant monster attacking the Pridelands!"

"Even I can see that, Ono," Kion said, "I just don't know how to defeat it."

We know what to do," Brody said, " **Blaze Zord Star! Lock in! Ninja Blaze Megazord! Combine! Ready? Ninja Spin! Ninja Blaze Megazord! Ready! Ninja Super Steel Mode! Ready!** "

The Skullgator charged at the Ninja Blaze Megazord and knocked it off its feet. The Lion Guard and Magna Defender are stunned and terrorized by what seems like the end of the rangers. Fuli said, "Argh! I wish we could help."

"Sure do I, Fuli," Kion said, "but we are not capable of battling something that size."

"Yeah," Bunga said, "We don't even have a Zord."

"I have a Zord," Magna Defender responded, "Torozord, Charge," causing the ground shook and a giant robotic bull rose from the ground. "Mega Defender, Transform," causing him changed into a Zord. He then blocked the Skullgator's attack and struck the Skullgator.

"Thanks Magna Defender," Brody said, the rangers used the Blaze Megazord's fury punch to knock the Skullgator off balance.

"Defender Torozord," the Magna Defender called out, causing the Torozord to raise the ground under the Zord. It then let Magna Defender enter its body to become a Megazord. " **Torozord Spin Strike!** "

" **Ninja Blaze Megazord! Ranger Blast! Final Attack!** " The rangers then land on the ground behind the Skullgator as it falls, let out a final roar, and exploded.

"Show's over! Ninjas win!" Brody exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Outlands' Volcano, Janja, Reirei, Kiburi, and Mzingo returned the failed battle. Scar appeared and was not happy.

"You let the Lion Guard, Power Rangers and Magna Defender Defeat you!?" Scar said.

"Well," Mzingo said sheepishly, more like we let fart defeat us. Kion is getting smarter, and he used the roar to destroy Maceface. "

"You leave me with no other choice," Scar announced, "I'm recruiting the Outsiders!"

The other were terrified of that idea, due to Zira was cold and ruthless towards those who are not lions.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, the Lion Guard, Shujaa, and the Magna Defender regrouped.

"That was un-Bunga-leivable," Bunga said, "We reclaimed Kilio Valley, Ma Tembo's Herd is back home, and we got more allies."

" Too bad the Ninja Steel Rangers had to go back home to defend it from Madame Odius. " Fuli said, "I don't want to see what she has in store next."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Summer Cove High School, a video of Victor trying to save a cat from a tree was going viral. Victor was so embarrassed about the video, he fainted. The rangers then entered the classroom and noticed the show off on the ground.


End file.
